deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Urdnot Wrex vs Captain Rex
Urdnot Wrex:Private mercenary turned leader of the Krogan! Vs Captain Rex:Leader of the 501st and Anakin Skywalker's most trusted clone! WHO...IS....DEADLIEST? 'Urdnot Wrex Weapons and Bio' Bio: A famed krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex is also one of the last Krogan Battlemasters: rare individuals who combine powerful biotic abilities with the devastating firepower of advanced weaponry. A long-lived krogan who has had many adventures, Wrex has heard of Commander Shepard on his travels, and respects the Commander as a fellow warrior. Despite his chosen path of violence and killing for credits, Wrex is deeply concerned with the fate of his people after the genophage, and is one of the few planning for a new krogan future. Depending on Shepards choices, he either lives and becomes head of the Krogan or dies on Virmire in a conflict with Shepards team over cloned Krogan. Later on in Mass Effect 3, Wrex and Shepard work together and cure the genophage in return for Krogan support against the Reapers. Again, due to player choice, Wrex will either discover Shepard faked the cure or a real cure will be dispersed, ensuring peace. Urdnot Wrex brings in... Melee: Krogan Charge (Basically, his brute strength.) Close-Range: M-6 Carnifex Mid-Range: M-300 Claymore Long-Range: M-8 Avenger Special: Biotics Explosive: M-100 Grenade Launcher Backup: 4 Krogan Mercs M-6 Carnifex.png 260px-ME3 Claymore Shotgun.png M-8 Avenger.png M-100 Grenade Launcher.jpg 80px-Heavy-krogan-Mercenary.png X-Factors: Training 75 Endurance 89 Intimidation 94 Experience 90 Intelligence 79 'Captain Rex Weapons and Bio' Bio: CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Rex was in command of Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Rex served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Though loyal and committed to his duty and to his fellow clones, Rex proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed them to be wrong. This disobedience would later save the lives of hundreds of clones under the command of Pong Krell, a dilebrate traitor who attempted to hand his position over to the droids by having his men unable to defend due to heavy losses, as Rex eventually realized that Krell was a traitor and led the 501st in overthrowing and killing him, foreshadowing their rise as Vaders fist and the primary shock troops of Order 66. Rex fires back with... Melee: Vibroknife Close-Range: DC-17 Blaster Pistol Mid-Range: DC-15 Blaster Rifle Long-Range: DC-15x Sniper Rifle Special: Z-6 Rotary Cannon Explosive: Thermal Detonator Backup: 9 Clone troopers DC-17.jpg 250px-DC-15a Blaster Rifle.jpg DC-15x.jpg 200px-Z-6 rotary blaster cannon.jpg Thermal detonators.jpg Clone.jpg X-Factors: Training: 91 Endurance 74 Intimidation 81 Experience 87 Intelligence 86 'Weapon Edges' Melee: The Vibroknife would be deadlier if it were facing an opponent who didn't have reptile skin and two hearts. Meanwhile, Wrex can batter his opponent in to submission and on several occasions with enough force, kill them. Edge: Urdnot Wrex Close-Range: The DC-17 has a larger clip and is capable of being dual wielded with no kick, while the Carnifex is loud and kicks back hard with each shot. Edge: Captain Rex Mid-Range: The Claymore has abysmal range, but is an insta-kill up close. But, the DC-15 has great range and is deadly up close and far away. Edge: Captain Rex Long-Range: The DC-15x meets its match due to the M-8's semi-equal range, scope, and better rate of fire with more ammo per shot. Edge: Urdnot Wrex Special: The Z-6 Rotary cannon was a devastating weapon that could singlehandedly take out an entire platoon of droids in one burst. But, it's kinda hard to use when you're being levitated in the air and tossed like a rag doll. Which is exactly what Biotics do. Edge: Urdnot Wrex Explosive: The Grenade Launcher has multiple shots per clip, while the Thermal Detonator has to be grabbed, activated, and thrown, at which time you and several others will be dead. Edge: Urdnot Wrex Deadliest Warrior?: Urdnot Wrex. Not only is he more durable, his Biotics are a great surprise weapon while his regular guns pack a hell of a punch. 'Notes' Voting ends Next Saturday. The reason I put in 9 clones was the Krogan resilience and strength making a 5-5 fight somewhat unfair. Happy voting! Special Thanks to Thundrtri for making the title card. 'The Battle' Rex x10 Wrex x5 Tuchanka, 2 years after the Reaper War The species of the galaxy had done it. They had defeated the Reapers once and for all. But a new threat had arrived, they called themselves the Galactic Empire, dedicated to unifying all the planets under their rule. Shepard had told them to go to hell, and the unified species had been fighting them ever since. Tuchanka was one of their targets, and the Krogan would be damned if they went down without a fight. Wrex stood over a pile of clonetrooper corpses, chuckling to his squad about how it wasn't the first time he had faced clones. Suddenly, a Krogan ran up to Wrex and said,"Clan leader, we have a message from Shepard." Wrex nodded, then went to his Comms tent. "Wrex." "Shepard." The two friends shared greetings over the hologram before Shepard said,"We're holding out here on Earth, and I just received words the Asari just forced the Imperials off- world and the Quarians are wiping out what's left of the Rannoch invasion fleet alongside the Geth. We might just win this, Wrex." Wrex nodded,"A shame. This Empire is a hell of a fight." Shepard laughed,"Figures, Wrex. It's time for me to tell you why I contacted you. EDI intercepted a message from the leader of this entire invasion to one of his most trusted clones." Wrex leaned forward, interested. "Go on." "In the message, they're sending this clone and some of his best men...to kill you." Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tuchanka... A shuttlecraft landed as Rex and his men stepped out. "Alright brothers, here's the plan. These Krogan are holding out better than we expected, but we figured out a way to cripple them. They've got a leader, named Urdnot Wrex. We find him, we kill him, and we end this battle a lot faster. Got it?" The clones nodded and shouted,"For the Empire!" and followed Rex as he moved to the coordinates given to him by Lord Vader. Wrex and his men stood around, joking and training as they waited for another assault to begin. The battle for Tuchanka had been long and bloody, with the Empire suffering massive casualties as they ever so slowly forced the Krogan back. "So then Shepard's lackey Williams pointed her gun at me when Shepard told me to stand down! She had quite the guts to do that. Shame she bit the dust on that planet." Wrex told the story of Virmire to his troops when suddenly 10 men in white armor walked up. "What do we have here?" Wrex asked as the head trooper stepped forward and asked,"Are you Urdnot Wrex?" Wrex nodded as he slowly reached for his Claymore. "We're gonna give you the chance to stand down and go peacefully. We don't want any more deaths." Rex said, hands already on the holstered DC-17's. "Well, looks like that ain't happening." Wrex said as he head butted Rex and whipped out his Claymore, opening fire. Rex, dazed, just barely sidestepped and the Claymore round slammed into the clone behind him. "Take cover!" Both Wrex and Rex yelled as the sides traded fire. "I am Urdnot Wrex...and I'll be damned if you think you can take my planet without a fight!" Wrex yelled, firing another Claymore round at another clone, who goes flying back. He laughs as he switches weapons to his M-8. Another Krogan charges forward and tackles Rex, slamming his fists into his helmet. Rex's head snaps back with every punch, blood pouring from his nose. Suddenly, a sniper round goes through the Krogan's head, killing them instantly. Rex pulls himself up and nods to one of his clones, sitting perched on a nearby cliff with their DC-15x. Two clones move forward, searching around the rocks for the Krogans when Wrex and another Krogan pop out from behind cover and open fire, riddling both clones with rounds. x2 "Damn clones. All bark and no bite." The Krogan mumbles as he kicks the bodies just to make sure their dead. Suddenly, blaster round after blaster round slams into the Krogan's chest, staggering him as Rex closes in and finishes him off with a round between the eyes. Rex and two other clones go after Wrex, who retreats into the cover of rocks. "Don't let him escape!" Rex yells as the clones form a formation of back-to-back. Meanwhile, the other two mercs do battle with the other 3 clones. "Fire in the hole!" One clone yells as he tosses a detonator at the Krogans. The blast knocks them both back, but doesn't kill them. One Krogan laughs as he unholsters his Grenade Launcher, "My turn." and opens fire, the explosion killing one of the clones and badly injuring the other two. The two clones nod at each other as they draw their DC-15's and let loose, the rounds ripping through one Krogan, who drops dead after having three entire clips sunk into him. Out of ammo, they desperately switch to their secret weapon as the Krogan pulls his Carnifex. He opens fire, a round bursting through one clones helmet as the other lets loose with the Z-6. Panting, the clone pulls himself up and goes off to rendezvous with Rex. Wrex crouched behind cover, hands glowing blue as he prepared a surprise for this Imperial scum. "Hey clones! Have some of this!" Wrex yells as he jumps out of cover and throws his hands forward. The ensuing biotics blast throws the two clones backward and they struggle to get up as Wrex cuts loose with his with his M-8. x2 "Come on out clone! Lets settle this!" Wrex shouts as he slowly moves around in a circle, trying to spot Rex. Suddenly, Rex bursts out from behind cover and drives a vibroknife into Wrex's back. Pulling himself onto the Krogan's back, Rex drives the knife into his back again and again. Wrex drives his foot down and goes to his knees, then flips Rex over. "Good thing about Krogan biology," Wrex says as he draws his Carnifex,"It's hard to find a weak point." Right then, the second clone bursts out of cover and fires the remaining ammo in his Z-6. Wrex falls to his knees, back badly burnt, before whipping around and nailing a headshot. Rex, panting, tries to pull himself up, only for Wrex to put his foot on his chest. "You think you're so tough?" Wrex says. Raising his fist, he brings it down onto Rex's face. "I've fought my own people."*punch*."I've fought Geth." *punch*"I've fought the Reapers."*punch*"AND YOU*punch*ARE*punch*CHILDS PLAY!" Wrex pulls out his Carnifex and opens fire, killing Rex. Suddenly, Wrex's communicator went off and he answered it. "Wrex, we saw a shuttle land near your position. You alright." Wrex nodded,"I'm fine Grunt. The Empire tried to send a clone squad to kill me. They failed, but I need backup." Grunt laughed on the other end,"You won't need any. The Empire is falling back and the Turians are cutting them off in space." Wrex grinned. Hopefully Vakarian was leading it, he could use a familiar face to kick some ass with. WINNER: URDNOT WREX Experts Opinion As well trained and well equipped as Rex was, he ultimately lacked the experience and durability that Wrex came into the confrontation with. Category:Blog posts